


Love And Repayment

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's computer crashes. Jim offers to buy him a new one. And Blair offers to repay his lover in a most delicious way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love And Repayment

## Love And Repayment

by Ami

I don't own Jim and Blair -- but I wish I did!

I'd like to thank Bobbie for betaing this; any remaining mistakes are my own.

This is response to a challenge by Gina on the Plotbunny 101 list: Use the phrase 'It's dead, Jim.' in a fic. This is the SLASH version of the story. The GEN version will be available at the WWOMB and CL.

* * *

"It's dead, Jim!" 

Jim stared at his lover, curls flying all over the place, a broken-hearted expression on his face, and burst out laughing. 

Blair's brow furrowed and he frowned at Jim. "It's not funny, my computer _crashed_." 

Jim chuckled for a few more moments, and then finally managed to subdue his mirth long enough to gasp out, "Star Trek." Then he broke out in renewed fits of laughter. 

Blair paused, thinking, and then joined Jim in his laugh-fest. 

Long minutes later, they both finally pulled themselves together. Blair wiped tears out of his eyes as Jim got out a few last chuckles. 

Jim stifled any thoughts he might have had about making more Star Trek jokes and finally turned serious. "Blair, you did have everything backed up, right?" At Blair's nod, he continued, "Well, we'll take it to a repair shop tomorrow and see if it can be fixed. If not, we'll just buy you a new one." 

Blair looked miserable at Jim's last words. "Jim..." he said in a soft voice. "I don't have enough money for a new computer. I barely have enough money to make the insurance payments on my car. And without my laptop, it's gonna be real hard to do all the stuff I need to at Rainier." 

Jim sobered. He'd always had plenty of money; wise investments coupled with his back pay from the Army had insured he'd never have to work if he didn't want to. But his Guide had almost been living hand to mouth before he'd met the anthropologist. "Chief..." he said, placing a comforting hand on Blair's shoulder. "I'll pay for your laptop, if it comes to that. No," he placed a finger against Blair's lips when the younger man started to protest. "I insist. You do so much for me, and you never let me pay you back. Those white noise generator earplugs that I never really thanked you for, the sleep mask, the sensitive skin shaving lotion and everything else you've gotten for me over the years must have cost you money you didn't have, but you did it anyway. And I have the money to buy you a new computer, hell, _ten_ new computers. Let me do this for you, love, please?" Jim begged. 

Blair stood for a moment, studying Jim, and then nodded. "Thanks, man." He reached up and gave Jim a searing kiss. "But I'm sure I'll find _some_ way to repay you," he purred. 

Jim looked into Blair's smoldering eyes and thought, _Hell, what am I going to do, say no? Nah..._ He gathered his lover up into his arms and carried him upstairs, where they spent the rest of the night 'repaying' each other. 

* * *

End Love And Repayment by Ami: SciFiCatGirl18@aol.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
